


The bonds that connect us

by ihntltc



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Everyone sighs way too often, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihntltc/pseuds/ihntltc
Summary: "...Back then, they never thought they would share the same house with him. After a week of living in his house, Yuki realized that things were much worse than he expected."Or a collection of short stories (more like situations) starring Itaru, Banri and Yuki as brothers.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru & Settsu Banri & Rurikawa Yuki
Kudos: 6





	The bonds that connect us

**Author's Note:**

> One day I'll know how to make transitions between scenes but Oh Well.
> 
> I hope you'll still enjoy reading this!

«What is this?» Yuki was holding a magazine in his hand and glaring at the two guys who were too busy playing some video game at the moment. When no one answered thirty seconds later, he angrily pulled the cord out of the socket. the TV screen went blank and two pairs of eyes immediately fixed on him in disbelief.  


«I’m asking you, what is it? Didn't I tell you to spend less money on manga?»   


«It's just a doujinshi don't be so angry about it»  
  
Itaru took the so-called doujinshi from his hand. He quickly ran his eyes over it before looking at Yuki questioningly:  
  
«You didn't open this, did you?»  
  
«Leave me out of it. I'm even afraid to imagine what's in there»   
  
Yuki sighed loudly. This is how it goes every day. Itaru and Banri are his older brothers although it feels like the opposite. Their parents died two years ago and now he and Banri live together with Itaru. They hadn't had much contact with him before, so they didn't know what he was like. Every time they asked their parents about him, they just brushed it off, saying "he's unique," and that's it. Back then, they never thought they would share the same house with him. After a week of living in his house, Yuki realized that things were much worse than he expected. If Itaru wasn't at work, he would spend all his time at home playing his video games, but the worst part is that Banri was also into games. He and Itaru quickly got close to each other and could play games for hours. At one point, Yuki decided to take on the role of "mom": he made sure that they ate good food, went to bed at a normal time and stuff like that. Not to say that it somehow weighs on him, it's just a little strange to realize that you have two older brothers, but neither of them can lead a normal life without his help. Although Banri isn't that hopeless than Itaru, even that didn't calm Yuki down.

«Well, what about you? Why do you play games instead of doing your homework? Just because we're on holidays, it doesn't mean we need to relax». Now Yuki's anger was directed at Banri. It brought him out of his thoughts. He blinked a few times before silently getting up and going to his room. This reaction surprised Yuki a little, but it's not the first time Banri has acted like this. Recently, he is always in his thoughts, not noticing anything around him. Itaru also noticed his brother's strange behavior, but decided not to comment on it. 

«Listen, I understand your concern but I have everything under control. Don't worry." Itaru put his hands on his shoulders and smiled. Every time the elder smiled like that, Yuki felt calmer. If he didn't know him well, he would have turned around and gone to his room right now, but he decided to continue this conversation:

«What's for the dinner tonight?»

«Uh...The same as yesterday?»

«We have nothing left»

Itaru laughed nervously. He picked up his wallet and after counting the money in his head, he finally gave an answer:

«I guess we are going out today»

Such situations happened too often. If itaru had given him enough money for food, instead of spending it on every kind of merchandise, then perhaps this would have happened much less often. It wasn't a terrible life, but sometimes Yuki dreamed of being rich so that he could buy whatever he wanted whenever he wanted.

Yuki sighed once again and went to his room, not forgetting to warn Banri about their dinner plans on the way.

  
  


«And once again we are here»    
  
It seemed that Banri had already returned to his normal state and was now as cheerful as ever. Yuki was glad to see him like this again. He took Banri's arm and exchanged smiles with him as they moved closer to Itaru. The latter didn't pay much attention to what was happening around him and continued to poke at his phone. They were on their way to some place Itaru was recommended by his friend from work. He suddenly stopped, causing the boys to almost knock him off his feet. He turned to the side and the boys followed his gaze only to meet the sign of...Mankai cafe? What kind of name is that?

«Found it»

They didn't ask any questions and just followed their big brother.

  
  
Itaru sighed. The cafe was too bright inside. He is used to being in his dark room all the time. Yuki always scolded him for sitting with the lights off. His eyesight is already bad, so why does it matter?

«Maybe if you left the house more often you wouldn't react like this to normal light»

«Itaru, maybe you're a vampire now?»

His younger brothers' sense of humor was as good as ever, but that's why he loved them. Not that he'd ever admit it to them. A few minutes later, the waiter came to their table.

«Welcome to the Mankai Cafe. I'll be your waiter for the evening. Here's your menu. When you are ready to place an order just click on this button» 

As soon as he finished the text they had memorized to heart, they pointed to a button that was on the other end of the table. The boys looked at it in surprise. They didn't even notice it, although they spent quite a lot of time looking around this cafe.

Banri looked up and met the waiter's eyes. Both of their eyes widened in surprise. When the waiter realized that the pause was too long, they excused himself and left.

«What was that?» Itaru`s words brought him back. Banri shook his head.He smiled and handed the menu to the brothers.

«Just an old acquaintance. Choose what you want I'm already starving»

To his surprise, the brothers didn't ask any more questions, and he was grateful for that. Until it was his turn to choose, he sat and silently watched the people outside the window. There were a lot of couples and this gave him an unpleasant feeling in the stomach. He was once again distracted from his thoughts, but this time by the waiter's voice. He didn't turn around, deciding to pretend he didn't hear anything.

«My God...This guy will have this» He said it as if he had read his mind. Moreover, from the entire menu, he chose exactly what Banri wanted. When the waiter was out of sight, Banri turned to his brothers. They looked at him with a certain suspicion.

«Sorry?» 

That was all Banri said at the time, but it was enough to satisfy Itaru and Yuki. They were too hungry to question him about his strange behavior, so they spent the rest of the meal in silence. 

As they left, Banri did not notice the look of the waiter who was looking after him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I actually haven`t decided who the waiter is so I'l leave it to your imagination until I choose the character for this role :D
> 
> Don`t forget to leave a kudo or/and comment if you liked this~


End file.
